Present day there are many adult massaging devices on the market, though many of them contain or use a very hard shell or internal structure, or are incapable of an effective self-support system. Furthermore, many of these devices only have very specific textures, no variety of softness within one device, no internal portals, few entrances, predictable textures and massaging experiences. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to overcome such problems.